1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to solid state disks and particularly to addressing schemes used by solid state disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the popularity of solid state drives (SSDs) and exponential growth of network content, the emergence of all-flash storage systems such as, SSD arrays, or storage appliances has been realized. These systems or appliances are mostly network attached storage (NAS) or storage attached network (SAN) via a high-speed, high bandwidth network such as a 10 Giga bit Ethernet (10 GbE). These storage units typically include arrays of one or more SSDs to meet the requisite capacity and performance.
This popularity has also led to the creation of a Non-Volatile Memory (NVM) Express (NVMe) revision 1.1 Specification dated Oct. 11, 2012 for Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe) SSDs.
One of the exiting problems with designing of a storage appliance is the complexity and cost associated with designing the proprietary array of SSDs for use in the storage appliance.
Thus, there is a need for a low-cost high-performance storage appliance with improved performance without spending tremendous effort developing the array of SSDs.